1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a semiconductor device with doping regions and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. For example, memories, transistors and diodes are widely used in electric devices.
Conventionally, the doping regions in semiconductor elements are manufactured by implantation processes. However, as doping depths increase, the doping distribution may enlarge, and the doping concentration per unit volume decreases. Besides, as the doping regions diffuse and the doping distribution enlarges, the boundaries of the doping regions become less distinct, which affects the precision of the whole manufacturing process. In addition, in order to achieve the predetermined doping concentrations, the deeper regions may be applied with more implantation processes, and the doping concentrations for regions with different depths have to be different as well; as such, the manufacturing costs largely increase. Therefore, in the development of semiconductor technology, researchers having being trying to improve semiconductor elements.